Destiny in the dark
by Luceid Lycan
Summary: Max follows Monica while she transports to her time, thinking letting her go was a mistake.


The moment she was to return to her time, Max couldn't get over the feeling of letting her go, and so he followed her the moment she was consumed by the light that would get her to her time.

But that was a mistake…

His whole persona flew in the dark red space that consumed him, his soul, along with his mind and body, were no more than immobile flesh and blood. A vessel that with each second passing, he tried to shook, but to no avail.

_So dark_… _Cant_… Cant see a thing, where am I anyway? Where is this? And… Noo! _Monica…_!? Monica!! Where are you!? Answer me please! Shoot..

Move damn it… **Move!!**

**Grraaghh!!**

_Max…_

The sudden sound was all too familiar, with the feminine yet vague and weak voice, still echoed through the area. With his excitement, he tried to move with every bit of his strength and breath left. So much that exerting himself might have had easily put him unconscious in less than a minute.

_Monica!! _ Uh.. Wait for me…. Aaargh..!!

But Max was no ordinary person, if he had enough strength to start the journey, then surely he would have enough to pull himself out of this dilemma. Yet, power was of no use thinking about now, it was escaping the numbing agony, and the invisible threads that stops his body from moving.

Just a little... More… Ugh… (Shoot!! It feels like.. Like something is trapping me..) By now, even more tired, yet desperate to move to come to aid Monica, he suddenly shout loud that the echo boomed through the whole place.

**Aaahhh!!**

Just then, he felt a little easy, or did it feel like nothing covered anymore, the numbness, the helplessness… All of them gone in a sudden moment. But that was not a reason to be overjoyed, not yet, as he remembered the voice that called out to him.

_**Monica!!**_

Im coming for you!! Uh.. Whe.. Where are you?! Answer me, Monica!!

_Max?! Im… Im right here…_

Ironic that he could hear her well, yet the darkness that covered them was enough to blind the living lights out of anyone. With them steady and floating, he swam to where he could at hear the voice so loud, so near. Now, he wishes that he could have source of light, even from a little match. Anything….

"Monica…?" Though his voice never prospered in the dark, he still tried to be heard, even if its just for a moment, but in that moment he would find, or be found by his partner. He swam in the open space, noticing that it was like water, yet dry, but with the feeling that your still going to drown the moment you became careless.

Suddenly…

_Ugh…_

He hit something, or someone. The small shape that he hit was soft, and felt as flesh could. Without waiting for a second, he reached and grabbed the figure, and felt for a face, assuring that it was the one he was finding.

"_Ma.. Max? Is… Is that you?"_ The whole moment they went near each other was like a dream, well, if you could call floating in an empty dark red space a dream, but surely for them there was no moment like other.

"Are you hurt?" He shuffled the hair covering her face, then continued holding her hand tightly.

"Im fine.. I think, what about you?"

"Im okay now, as long as your fine.." Even in the crimson darkness did he see the light smile on her face, and now with less things to worry about, the feeling of happiness and excitement too see her threw his arms at her, not noticing that it became a hug that wrapped the two.

"I was worried you know, thinking that something might have happened to you… Monica.. I.. I cant let you go.. Not ever.. I know this sounds selfish, but I don't want to let you go.."

Hearing his voice softened her heart, but the words were enough to melt her, any woman at least. Although she knew that living with him could cause more problems, the thought without him left her more sorrow and sadness than she had ever felt in her life. After hearing his plea, she knew she had to say something, not to break the silence, but to find the words enough to satisfy both of their needs.

"Monica.. Will you stay with me? There will be consequences, but I promise, Ill…" His words were cut off by her finger, shushing him to at let him know her answer.

"Max… If we do live together, there will be many changes. So many things that will go away, and many to replace them.." Her eyes pointed down to the empty space beneath them, and it never helped the face of Max to smile.

"_I guess.. This is goodbye then..?_" His heart felt like it was crushed into thousands of pieces, here he was, going after her and striking to bear the courage to ask her finally, but was all for nothing? Was his perseverance just a waste?

Then she smiled. "Actually no…".

With these two words, his eyes grew with mixed feeling of anxiety and joy, not knowing what to say, or do.

"I never said anything about leaving you did I? Or if you want me to.."

"No! No I meant.. I thought that you'd leave me… It would really break my heart… I.. I cant see you anymore if that happened, I cant even hold you or talk to you…"

"Max.. Im staying with you… Im staying no matter hat happens… I know, It does sound selfish but I think we have to take credit for the things we did.. Evem if many of them will change…" The thoughts of changing those things never faltered her smile, yet guilt was not totally erased.

"Max…"

His arms were still around her, and floating above empty space did not help to concentrate on each other, but having the company of another was more than enough to make them both happy.

"Yeah?"

"I… I love you, I love you so much…" With those words said, she held her arms around his neck tightly and the two joined in a kiss.

A kiss that is they both shared with much passion, no matter how dark their destiny's were, no matter how everything would change…


End file.
